The Phantom of the Drama
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera but with Total Drama characters instead and my OC Casey, Chris' daughter from my other stories. Rated T for drama. Phantom: Noah. Christine:Casey. Raoul: Cody. Carlotta: Heather. Piangi: Alejandro. The new managers: Trent and Duncan. Madame Giry: Blaineley. Meg Giry: Bridgette.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_It was 1860 when young 8 year old Casey McLean's father, Christopher McLean passed away from illness. She and her father would travel all over Europe because her father was a famous violinist. But alas, she was not a simple orphan. For her father was good friends with Blaineley O'Halloran or Madame O'Halloran. Madame O'Halloran had a beautiful blonde daughter, Bridgette O'Halloran or just Bridge. She also had another friend; Cody Anderson._ _She and him would stay at her house and tell each other terrible stories of the North and had picnics in her attic whilst her father played the violin. When Casey's father lay dying, he said, "When I'm in heaven child, I will send the Angel of Music to you. He will have an unearthly voice and will teach you to sing like an angel. But remember, I am always there with you." She started to cry and she said, "Don't leave father. Please. I love you." He smiled dryly and said, "Little Lotte. I will never leave you. I will always be there. And Madame O'Halloran will be there and Bridge will too. And I will send the Angel of Music. But I must go. Goodbye. I love you." And he breathed his last breath. The next day, he was buried in his hometown of Stockholm, Sweden and Casey was taken to the Wawanakwa Opera Populaire in Paris, France. She was trained to be a professional dancer for Madame O'Halloran was the ballet teacher. But when she started to live in the opera house, she heard rumors of, "The Phantom of the Opera" who lived within the opera house and was simply a tormented ghost. But every night, she would go to the chapel to light a candle for her father. One night, she lit one and she heard silent singing. She rose to her feet in fright. "Who is it there, calling?" The singing stopped and it replied, "Do not fear me. I am here to guide you." She calmed a little and asked, "Are you the Angel of Music? You sound like an Angel." The voice paused. Then it replied, "Yes, child. I am. I am here to give you little of heaven's music. Would you like me to teach you?" She replied, "Yes. Teach me." Over the next few years, Casey had the voice of an angel, because of the Angel of Music. But she had no idea the Angel was The Phantom of the Opera. Ten years later, in 1870 she was a beautiful 18 year old girl__, with straight black hair that reached just barely past her shoulders, pearly white skin, deep green eyes, and _danced stunningly, but never had a chance to sing because of Heather Ubaldo, an Italian 20 year old woman, who was really pretty and talented, but was a Prima Donna and the lead soprano of the Wawanakwa Opera Populaire. She was also quite rude to the staff and fellow actors and actresses. She hated the dancers the most because she wanted the center stage. She had a lover, Alejandro Piangi. He was always in the background and never got in the way of things. Things were not that abnormal, except that the Angel would teach Casey two hours a night then send her to bed. But in no way did she prepare for her life to change for good.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I could not believe my ears. The two head managers were retiring?! I was never particularly fond of Ezekiel Claudin and Harold Acres, but they could not be leaving?! Who were going to be the new managers?!

As if to answer my question, Harold said, "Not to worry. We signed the theater over to two new managers and a _Vicomte! _We present, Duncan and Trent Chagney! They are brothers. And the Vicomte is, Cody Anderson, their cousin. They have about a 20 year difference between their young cousin, Cody only being 19 years of age."

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was _Cody. MY Cody! _But I realized something: He probably not going to remember me. It had been about 10 years since we had seen each other.

But, he looked as handsome as ever. He had silky brown hair and a beige dress suit on and he looked as charming as ever.

His older cousins looked quite strange. Duncan had a black dress suit on with yellow sleeves and he had midnight black hair and strangest of all: he had a ring piercing out of his left eyebrow and on his nose and his right ear. Trent did not look so terrible, He had midnight black hair, but he did not have piercings. He was wearing a black and white dress suit and I could tell he played in music.

But Heather had gone into a fit of rage. Again.

"NO! I'M LEAVING! BYE-BYE!"

"No! Don't leave! We need you!" Alejandro cried out.

She turned back and smiled and said, "All right. I'll stay."

He then said, "Why not sing the solo for practice?"

She smiled and nodded.

Then then began to sing with her loud and high voice.

"_Think of me._

_Think of me fondly, when we say, "Good night"!_

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while _

_Please promise me,_

_You'll try._

_When you find,_

_That, once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free –" _

Just then, a background setting fell upon Heather, pinning her underneath.

She wailed and yelled until Alejandro and Trent helped her out.

Duncan blinked and said, "It's quite all right. These things happen."

She looked at him in shock and said, "You have been here for five minutes and you think these things happen?! Well, until you stop that thing from happening, this thing does NOT HAPPEN! I QUIT!"

She ran out in a fiery fit of rage. Cody then said, "I must go. I will be back later."

Then, Trent said, "Oh no. We just lost our star. We'll have to refund a full house! A FULL HOUSE!"

Then, Madame O'Halloran said, "No! Casey will sing it."

"A chorus girl?!" Duncan exclaimed.

Madame O'Halloran glared at him and said, "She has been taught well. Sing for them my dear."

I then began to sing Heather's old solo.

"_Think of me._

_Think of me fondly, when we say, "Good night"!_

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while _

_Please promise me,_

_You'll try."_

Duncan and Trent stood, mouths agape. Trent then said, "Who's been teaching you?"

I blushed and said, "I don't know his name, monsieur."

Duncan then said, "Oh, who cares who taught her?! She's in!"

_**The Phantom's P.O.V.**_

I knew she could do it. My angel is finally getting a solo.

I then started to prepare for the show. I went above ground, wearing my mask so no one would see what secrets hide beneath my mask and so that no one would know my face. I got to my normal spot in Box Five and watched Casey sing her solo. I have taught her well.

The show ended and I left the theater and went into my lair and got into the 2 way mirror I had built by her dressing room so I could see and hear her.

I saw her and Madame O'Halloran in the dressing room.

Madame O'Halloran left and Casey was holding the rose I had given her.

And then a boy came into her room. I knew well who he was: the Vicomte: Cody Anderson. As I recall it, I remember Casey talking to Bridgette about him once.

I listened to him speak to her.

"Little Lotte. Let her mind wander. Little Lotte then thought, 'Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or of shoes? Or chocolates?''.

"Those picnics in the attic? While we told each other stories of the North? And my father playing the violin?" She replied smiling.

Then, they sang a duet.

"_And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head._

_And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head"._

He hugged her and said, "You sang like an angel tonight. Which is why you and I are going to dinner."

She dropped her smile and said, "No. The Angel of Music is very strict."

"Well I shan't keep you up late. Two minutes and you'd best be changed and I'll be back. Little Lotte." He said leaving.

I did not like him at all. So I locked Casey's door and turned out all of the lights in the opera house.

I then had to speak with her. So I sang.

"_Insolent boy, this brave, young suitor._

_Basking in your glory._

_Ignorant fool! _

_This slave of fashion,_

_Sharing in my triumph!"_

I could tell she was sorry in her tone of voice. She sang back to me.

"_Angel I hear you._

_Speak._

_I listen._

_Stay by my side,_

_Guide me._

_Angel,_

_My soul was weak._

_Forgive me._

_Enter at last, Master."_

I sang back to her.

"_Flattering child, _

_You shall know me._

_See why in shadow I hide._

_Look at your face in the mirror,_

_I AM THERE INSIDE!"_

Now, she has NEVER actually seen me before, but she was not afraid.

I gently sang to her.

"_I am your Angel of Music._

_Come to me, Angel of Music._

_I am your Angel of Music._

_Come to me Angel of Music."_

I opened the mirror for her and took her hand and led her inside my domain, to the prison of my mind.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I saw the Angel. He had tan skin, had a midnight black suit and cloak on, had soft brown eyes, but he had a white opera mask on the right side of his face.

He led me from my dressing room and into a long corridor. As he did, I sang to him.

"_In sleep, he sang to me._

_In dreams, he came._

_That voice that calls to me and speaks my name_

_And do I dream again for now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind."_

We were down a massive stairwell when he sang back to me.

"_Sing once again with me,_

_Our strange duet._

_My power over you,_

_Grows stronger yet._

_And though you turn from me,_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, _

_Inside your mind."_

We were getting into a small boat and he rowed as I sang back with more passion in my voice.

"_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear-"_

He sang back to me.

"_It's me they hear..."_

And then we sang a strange duet.

"_Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined!_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_Inside the mind."_

We approached a small cavern and there were candles all around and music sheets everywhere when he yelled, "Sing for me!"

I vocalized for him.

"Sing my Angel of Music!"

I vocalized higher.

"Sing for me!"

I vocalized even higher.

"SING FOR ME!"

I vocalized to the point where I never knew I could sing that high.

He got out of the boat and I just sat in the boat and looked up to him.

He then sang to me.

"_I have brought you, _

_To the seat of sweet music's throne._

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, _

_Music._

_You have come here._

_For one purpose and one alone._

_Since the moment I first heard you sing, _

_I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing, _

_For my music._

_My music."_

He then helped me out of the boat and he looked at me as he sang to me with a passionate voice.

"_Night time sharpens, _

_Heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses,_

_Abandon their defenses._

_Helpless to resist the notes I write... _

_For I compose the music of the night!_

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it,_

_Sense it, _

_Tremulous and tender._

_Turn your face away,_

_From the garish light of day._

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light._

_And listen to the music of the night!"_

He grasped my hands and sang to me more.

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Close your eyes,_

_Let your spirit start to soar!_

_And you'll live,_

_As you've never lived before ..."_

He then looked deep into my eyes as he sang more.

"_Softly, deftly, _

_Music shall caress you_

_Hear it, _

_Feel it secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, _

_Let your fantasies unwind._

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you LONG TO BE!"_

He then wrapped his arms around me from behind me.

"_Only then can you belong to me…_

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night."_

I am not sure what happened next, but I fell motionless.

He picked me up and carried me to a bed as he sang to me one more time.

"_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night."_

I don't remember anything past that.

_**The Phantom's P.O.V.**_

After I laid Casey down in the bed, I went to my piano and pieced together a few songs.

I then stopped playing and I started to think about how Casey filled my soul with music since Madame O'Halloran saved me.

I T=then started singing about Casey.

_"No one would listen._

_No one but her,_

_Heard as the outcast hears.  
Shamed into solitude._

_Shunned by the multitude._

_I learned to listen,_

_In my dark,_

_My heart heard music._

_I longed to teach the world._

_Rise up and reach the world._

_No one would listen._

_I alone could hear the music.  
Then at last, a voice in the gloom,_

_Seemed to cry, "I hear you! I hear your fears, your torment and your tears!"_

_She saw my loneliness._

_Shared in my emptiness._

_No one would listen._

_No one but her._

_Heard as the outcast hears._

_No one would listen._

_No one but her,_

_Heard as the outcast hears..."_

I then went back to my organ and played more until morning.

Then, I heard her heavenly voice.

"_I remember there was mist..._

_Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake_

_There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat_

_And in the boat there was a man."_

She walked up to me and touched my face.

"_Who was that shape in the shadows?_

_Whose is the face in the mask?"_

She then did something I was NOT prepared for: She pulled my mask off of my face, revealing my distorted and deformed face.

I could not think of anything else to do than to push her backwards and strongly sing at her.

"_DAMN YOU!_

_You little prying Pandora!_

_You little demon!_

_Is this what you wanted to see?!_

_Curse you!_

_You little lying Delilah!_

_You little viper!_

_Now you cannot ever be free!_

_Damn you! _

_Curse you..."_

I then soothed my tone and sang gently, but still angrily.

"_Stranger than you dreamt it_

_Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me. _

_This loathsome gargoyle_

_Who burns in hell,_

_But secretly yearns for heaven._

_Secretly, secretly..._

_Oh Casey."_

I laid myself on the ground, a few feet away from Casey, shielding my face from her, still singing.

"_Fear can turn to love_

_You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster_

_This repulsive carcass_

_Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,_

_Secretly, secretly..._

_Oh, Casey."_

I sat there, trying to look away from her. But when I looked back at her, there were tears in her eyes and she was holding my mask back to me.

I took it and placed it back on my face.

I stood up and regained my composure, then looked down at Casey and said, "Come, we must return. Those fools running my theater will be wondering where you are."

I helped her up and took her to the boat. And just to settle her nerves, I asked, "Did you rest alright?"

She replied, "Fine, thank you."

I nodded and got her back to her dressing room.

I actually loved her. I had never been loved or loved anyone else in my life. There was nothing to love except Casey and music.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cody's P.O.V._**

Who exactly does she think she is?! I invite her to dinner and she leaves elsewhere?! After I haven't seen her in ten years and dreamt of her every night!

But I asked Madame O'Halloran where she was, she said that she had not seen her since her performance.

I went back to my new home in the town and I went to bed.

I woke up and found a note on my bed. It read, "_Do not fear for Miss McLean. The Angel of Music has taken her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again. Signed, Duncan and Trent Chagney_."

I immediately threw on some clothing and got to the Wawanakwa Opera Populaire as soon as I could.

I found Duncan and Trent and said, "Did you write this to me?"

Trent looked at me and said, "Of course not!"

"Then who would have written this note?"

"And what is it we must have had wrote? Written?" He said correcting himself.

He read my note and at that moment, Heather, the Prima Donna from yesterday burst in with her lover, Alejandro Piangi and yelled, "Where is he?"

Trent looked at her and said, "Welcome back! Who are you speaking?"

She replied, "Your precious patron!"

I replied, "What is it now?"

"I have your letter. The letter which I rather resent!"

Trent looked at me and said, "So did you send it?"

"Of course not!"

Heather smirked and said, "So you did not send it?"

I glared and said, "Of course not!"

Duncan said, "What's going on here?"

She then said, "You dare to tell me, that this isn't the letter you sent?"

I grabbed it and said, "And what is it that I meant to have sent?"

I opened it and read, "_Your time at the Wawanakwa Populaire are numbered. Casey McLean will sing on your behalf. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place."_

Duncan said, "Far too many notes, for my taste. And most of them about Casey. All I've heard since I came, is Miss McLean's name!"

Then, Madame O'Halloran came with her daughter, Bridge and said, "Miss McLean has returned."

Trent then said, "I hope no worse for where as far as we're concerned."

She then said, "I thought it best she was alone."

Bridge then said, "She needed rest."

I smiled and asked, "May I see her?"

Madame O'Halloran frowned and said, "No, Monsieur. She will see no one."

Heather and Alejandro then asked, "Will she sing?"

She then handed us a piece of parchment and said, "Here, I have a note."

I grabbed it and read, "_Gentlemen,_

_I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theater is to be run._

_You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance._

_Casey McLean has returned to you. And I am anxious her career should progress. Tonight, in the new production of Il Muto,_

_You will therefore cast Heather as the pageboy, and put Miss Mclean in the role of Countess._

_The role which Miss McLean plays calls for charm and appeal._

_The role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal._

_I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five, which __**will**__ be kept empty for me._

_Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur._

_I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant_

_O.G."_

Heather threw her arms up and yelled, "Casey!"

Duncan blinked and said, "Whatever next?"

She turned to him and said, "It's all a plot to help Casey!"

Trent scowled and said, "This is insane…"

She then pointed at me and snarled, "I know who sent this: the Vicomte - her lover!"

I glared and replied, "Indeed? Can you believe this?"

Duncan turned to Heather and said, "Signora!"

She turned and stormed towards the door and yelled, "Oh, traditori!"

Trent then said, "This is a joke. It changes nothing!"

She yelled back, "Oh, menititori!"

Duncan grabbed her arm and said, "You are our star! And always will be!"

Alejandro patted her shoulder and said, "Signora."

Trent then snarled, "This man is mad! We don't take orders!"

Duncan then commanded, "Miss McLean will be playing the pageboy - the silent role... And Heather will be playing the lead!"

Heather laughed coldly and snarled, "t's useless trying to appease me!

You're only saying this to please me!

Signori, e vero? Non, non, non voglio udire! Lasciatemi morire! O padre mio! Dio!"

Madame O'Halloran turned and left. But as she left, I heard her mumble, "Who scorn his word, beware to those..."

Then, I heard Heather snap, "You have reviled me, rebuked me, and replaced me!"

Duncan and Trent looked at her and said, "Please, Signora, we beseech you..."

Bridge and I were probably thinking the same things, because we said at the same time, "This hour shall see your darkest fears."

I turned to Bridge and said, "I must see her."

But before Bridge could answer me, Heather continued to yell.

"Abbandonata! Deseredata!

O, sventurata!"

But Bridge said, "The angel sees, the angel hears..."

I asked, "Where did she go?"

But Heather continued to scream, "Abbandonata! Disgraziata!"

Trent then said, "Signora, sing for us! Don't be a martyr..."

Bridge then asked, "What new surprises lie in store...?"

Duncan and Trent then yelled, "OUR STAR!"

Heather then smiled and said, "Fine. I'll do it. But if that little toad gets in the way, I will leave and NEVER come back!"

I hated that woman.

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

I had woken up and saw Madam O'Halloran standing above me.

She had look of pure dread on her face.

"My dear. He will be enraged when he finds out."

"Find out about what?"

She blinked and said, "There will be performance of Il Muto tonight, and you were supposed to play the lead. But Heather returned and the managers gave the lead to her. You now have the silent role. The Angel will cause horrifying accidents if this does not change."

I did not think much of it. I had never been one to really care about what role I played in performances, and this was no different.

But, I got up and prepared for tonight.

It was about ten minutes before the show and I saw Cody and said, "I apologize for being absent last night. Please forgive me."

He smiled and replied, "It's fine. We have tonight after the show."

I smiled back and he left to go take his seat.

I was extremely nervous for some odd reason. I had performed onstage most of the time, but this time, I felt dread.

**_The Phantom's P.O.V._**

How could they!? I gave them simple instructions, and they completely ignore them and not follow a single one!

They did not give Casey the lead, they did not cast Heather as the pageboy, they did not even give me my normal place in Box Five! They would pay, and at disastrous prices!

I got backstage without anyone seeing me, and I switched Heather's voice spray with salt water, with not going to be pleasant for her or anyone else.

Then, I just waited above, near the chandelier for my trap to spring.

The show began, and halfway through it, Casey and Heather performing their scene.

Casey was wearing a ridiculous men's pageboy costume and Heather had a pink and purple dress on which, my angel should have been wearing.

I saw the way the pageboy was treated and I could take it no longer.

I called out, in a voice that would scar most people for the rest of their days, "Did I not instruct, that Box Five be kept empty for me?"

Heather's eyes flicked around in fear, then she cast a smirk onto her face.

Bridge then whispered, "He's here. The Phantom of the Opera."

Casey then whispered, "It's him."

Heather then swat her fan at Casey and snarled, "Your part is silent, you little toad!"

I then thought to myself, "_A toad Madame? Perhaps it is you, who are the toad._"

Then, my trap was ready. A staff member closed the curtains, and a maid ran and gave Heather her voice spray. She sprayed an extra amount of it, to my delight, and the curtains lifted again.

Heather then started singing.

_"Serafimo, away with this pretense!_

_You cannot speak, but kiss me in my—"_

She let out a huge, toad-like croak, that sent the audience into massive laughter, even making me smile a bit.

Heather breathed and cleared her throat and continued singing.

_"Poor fool, he makes me laugh -_

_Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha-"_

She let out even more croaks.

She started crying and yelled, "MOTHER!" Then, she ran off the stage and the curtains closed as Trent and Duncan stepped out on stage and Duncan said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize. The performance will continue in ten minutes' time..."

Then Trent said while reaching around behind the curtains, "When the role of Countess will be played; by Miss McLean!"

He pulled her out and the audience cheered and clapped while Casey gave a blush and shy smile.

Duncan then said, "In the meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act III of tonight's opera!"

Trent then widened his eyes and said, "What?!"

Duncan glared at the orchestra and said, "Maestro-the-the ballet! Send it forward, please."

I then went backstage. Someone's life had to be taken for my commands being ignored. I chose the stagehand.

I found him above the set, drinking and checking the equipment.

I following him and played with his mind a little.

He finally ran into me and his face was a look of pure terror as he ran away.

I ran after him and I grabbed a rope and cornered him and I grabbed his throat and strangled him until I was sure he was dead. I then wrapped the rope around his neck and pushed him off, causing the audience and ballet to scream in pure and utter terror.

A life was paid. All was well. For me at least.

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

I saw what The Phantom had done and I ran to find Cody. When I did, I grabbed his arm and dragged him upward to the roof while he sang to me.

_"Why have you brought me here? We must return."_

I sang back to him.

_"We can't go back there. He'll kill you. His eyes will find us there. Those eyes that burn!"_

He sang back.

_"Casey, don't say that. Don't even think it."_

I sang back.

_"If he has to kill a thousand men."_

He sang back.

_"Forget this waking nightmare..."_

I interrupted.

_"The Phantom of the Opera will kill…"_

He then interrupted.

_"This Phantom is a fable. Believe me."_

I then finished my sentence.

_"... and kill again!"_

We then sang a duet.

_"My God, who is this man?"_

I finished it.

_"…who hunts to kill?"_

Cody then finished his part.

_"…this mask of death?"_

I sang back to him.

_"I can't escape from him..."_

Cody sang back.

_"Whose is this voice you hear?"_

I sang.

_"…I never will."_

He answered me.

_"…with every breath?"_

And then we sang together.

_"And in this labyrinth, where night is blind. The Phantom of the Opera is there! Inside the mind!"_

By then, we were on the roof, where the December snow was falling freely from the dark night sky.

Cody then said, "There is no Phantom of the Opera."

I took a deep breath and told him, "Cody, I've been there. To his world of unending night. To his world where daylight dissolves into darkness. Darkness."

He looked at me as I continued telling him the story. "Cody, I've seen him. Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face in that darkness. Darkness."

The expression on his face told me that he now believed me.

I continued, but sang, _"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound..._

_In that night there was music in my mind..._

_And through music my soul began to soar!_

_And I heard as I'd never heard before..._

_"Yet in his eyes,_

_All the sadness of the world._

_Those pleading eyes,_

_That both threaten and adore."_

Cody hugged me and sang.

_"Casey._

_Casey._

_No more talk of darkness._

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you._

_My words will warm and calm you."_

I sang back to him.

_"Say you'll love me every waking moment._

_Turn my head with talk of summer time._

_Say you need me with you now and always._

_Promise me that all you say is true._

_That's all I ask of you."_

He sang back to calm me.

_"Let me be your shelter._

_Let me be your light._

_You're safe, no one will find you._

_Your fears are far behind you."_

I sang back.

_"All I want is freedom._

_A world with no more night._

_And you, always beside me._

_To hold me and to hide me."_

He sang back.

_"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Casey, that's all I ask of you."_

I sang back to reassure him.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you."_

Then we sang together.

_"Share each day with me, each night, each morning."_

I sang to him.

_"Say you love me…"_

He answered me.

_"You know I do."_

He then kissed me and lifted me off the ground.

We then sang together once more.

_"Anywhere you go, let me go too._

_Love me, that's all I ask of you."_

I smiled and said, "We must go. They'll wonder where I am."

We went back to the stage. What we did not know, is that The Phantom was watching us.

**_The Phantom's P.O.V._**

I could not believe what my angel had done to me. She betrayed me and toyed with my heart.

I walked over to where she and her lover had been standing and sang to myself.

_"I gave you my music, made your song take wing._

_And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me._

_He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing._

_Casey, Casey."_

I then began to let tears roll down my face.

I remembered them singing and I did not feel sad, but anger.

I ran to the edge of the roof and sang to the world.

_"You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

It was about a month later when New Year's Eve arrived. Cody and I had dressed in costume and masks for the masquerade.

I was a swan. I was wearing a light white and pink dress, with my hair pinned up in the back and my mask was white and pearly.

Cody was dressed in a black suit and he had a sword and a black mask on.

We went to the ballroom of the opera house and saw an amazing party.

But before the party began, Cody had given me a ring.

I knew what it meant, but if The Phantom was watching, I couldn't risk him seeing the ring.

So I put it on a chain and wore it like a necklace.

Cody had been neglective about it, but he went along with it.

We were dancing, and then suddenly, it went dark, but light enough to see.

I looked up at the top of the stairs and I saw him. The Phantom.

He was wearing a skull mask, a blood red dress suit and a black sword, which terrified me.

He walked down the stairs, slowly, making me tremble.

He then sang.

_"Why so silent, good monsieurs?_

_Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me, good monsieurs?_

_I have written you an opera."_

He held up a black book and threw it at Duncan and Trent.

_"Here, I bring the finish score._

_Don Juan Triumphant!_

_Fondest greetings to you all._

_A few instructions just before rehearsal starts._

_Heather must be taught to act._

_Not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage."_

He then glared at Alejandro.

_"Our Don Juan must lose some weight._

_It's not healthy in a man of Alejandro's age._

_And my managers must learn that their place is in an office._

_Not the arts._

_As for our star, Miss Casey McLean."_

He then looked at me and slowly walked towards me.

_"No doubt she'll do her best._

_It's true, her voice is good_

_She knows, though,_

_Should she wish to excel,_

_She has much still to learn._

_If pride will let her return to me, her teacher_

_Her teacher..."_

He was then face to face with me as he looked at my necklace.

He then grabbed it and broke it off my neck and snarled, "Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!"

He ran back up the stairs and disappeared in a gust of flames into a hole in the floor.

Cody jumped in after him. If he died, I would never recover.

**_Madame O'Halloran's P.O.V._**

I went through the underground tunnels to rescue Cody.

I pulled him out and ran from him.

But he grabbed my arm and said, "WAIT! Madame O'Halloran! What is going on here?!"

I shook my head and said, "I cannot tell you. There have been too many accidents!"

He then said, "That's not true! Please. For all our sakes. You know something."

I had not choice, but to tell him of The Phantom's past.

I pulled him into my room and said, "Very well. If you must know…"

**_Flashback_**

_16 year old Blaineley O'Halloran was with her classmates at a carnival, to see the ballerinas. But she and a few of her friends went inside the freak show and saw a banner to see, "The Devil's Child". She went inside and saw a small child held in a cage like an animal. He only had a pair of trousers and had a sack over his head. He tried not to look at the crowd as a man walked inside the cage and started to beat the child. She looked in shock as the man ripped the sack off of his head and threw him to the ground. His face was deformed and distorted, resembling a corpses' rotting flesh. People were laughing a tossing coins into the cage as the man picked them up. The crowd was leaving and only she, the man and the boy remained. The boy untied his rope from the cage bars and jumped onto the man from behind and strangled him. She looked at him and she decided to help him. She and him ran to the Wawanakwa Opera Populaire and she got him inside, and gave him a place to sleep, a bath, clothing, books, and an opera mask. He accepted them gratefully, and he even told her his name. It was Noah. But his desire to compose music overcame him and he went mad._

**_Ends_**

"I hid him from the world, and its cruelty. He has not seen the outside life since then, except for this opera house. It became his playground and now, his artistic domain. He is an architect and designer. A composer and a magician. His is a genius monsieur. A genius!" I exclaimed.

Cody nodded and said, "Clearly. But genius, has turned to madness."

**_The Phantom's P.O.V._**

A few days after the masquerade, I just stayed away from Casey or Cody.

Until one snow-lit morning when I saw Casey walking outside. She found a carriage and a rider and paid him to take her to the cemetery.

She left to go change into warmer clothing, and I took that opportunity to club him on the head and I stole his cloak and hid my face from her so she wouldn't know it was me.

She came back and climbed into the carriage.

"Thank you monsieur." She said smiling.

I got her to the cemetery and I drove the carriage elsewhere and hid around the cemetery and listened to her sing.

_"Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. _

_Her father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music._

_Her father promised her..._

_Her father promised her..._

_You were once my one companion,_

_You were all that mattered._

_You were once a friend and father,_

_Then my world was shattered._

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Wishing you were somehow near. _

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,_

_Somehow you would be here._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would._

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do,_

_All that you dreamed I could!_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels, _

_Cold and monumental._

_Seem, for you, the wrong companions,_

_You were warm and gentle._

_Too many years fighting back tears,_

_Why can't the past just die! _

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Knowing we must say goodbye!_

_Try to forgive, teach me to live!_

_Give me the strength to try!_

_No more memories, no more silent tears!_

_No more gazing across the wasted years! _

_Help me say goodbye_

_Help me say goodbye..."_

She was in front of her father's tomb when I sang to her to comfort her. I genuinely felt sorry for her.

_"Wandering child,_

_So lost, so helpless,_

_Yearning for my guidance…"_

She looked around and sang back.

_"Angel or Father?_

_Friend or Phantom?_

_Who is it there, staring?"_

I sang back.

_"Have you forgotten your Angel?"_

She sang back to me.

_"Angel, oh, speak_

_What endless longings_

_Echo in this whisper!"_

I sang.

_"Too long you've wandered in winter,_

_Far from my fathering gaze."_

She sang with passion and fear.

_"Wildly my mind beats against you,_

_Yet my soul obeys!"_

Then we sang together.

_"Angel of Music,_

_You/I denied me/you!_

_Turning from true beauty!_

_Angel of Music!_

_Do not shun me/My protector!_

_Come to your/me strange Angel..."_

Then I sang to her.

_"I am your Angel of Music..._

_Come to me; Angel of Music..."_

Then, I heard and saw Cody running behind her yelling, "NO! Casey, WAIT!"

She turned around and ran towards him.

He unsheathed his sword and said, "Whatever you may believe,

this man - this thing - is not your father!"

She looked behind them and gasped, because I was running towards Cody with my sword.

But, he turned around and we started fighting.

I stabbed his arm and heard him yelp in pain, but continued fighting.

But he happened to catch me off guard and pin me, and his was about to stab m ein the heart when Casey yelled, "NO CODY! No! Not like this…"

He looked at me one last time, then sheathed his sword and he and Casey jumped onto a horse and rode away.

When they were out of my sight, I snarled, "Now, let it be war, upon you both."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cody's P.O.V._**

"What in the world were you thinking!?" I snapped as Casey and I returned to the opera house.

She ignored my question and said, "You're hurt. Let's get you to Madame O'Halloran. She helped treat all injuries."

We walked to her room and knocked on her door. When she opened it up, she looked at my arm in worry and said, "I do not want to know. Just get in and I will treat it."

About two hours later, I found Duncan, Trent, Heather and Alejandro.

Alejandro scowled and said, "What is it?"

I told them, "We have all been blind. But yet the answer is staring us in the face. This could be the chance, to ensnare our clever friend."

Trent smirked and said, "We're listening, go on."

"We shall play his game, perform his work. But remember, we hold the ace. For if, Miss McLean sings, he is certain to attend."

Duncan and Trent must have understood what I meant, because they said, "We are certain the doors are barred, the police are there."

"And we are certain that they are armed."

Heather then said, "The curtains fall, his reign will end."

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

It was the night of the Don Juan's Triumph, when I lit a candle for my father for guidance. I heard Cody come in.

"Cody, I'm terrified. Don't make go through this ordeal by fire."

He hugged me as I said, "He'll take me, I know it. We'll be parted forever. He won't let me go. And even if we win, he'll always be there, singing songs in my head."

I then started singing.

_"Twisted every way,_

_What answer can I give?_

_Am I to risk my life,_

_To win the chance to live?_

_Can I betray the man,_

_Who once inspired my voice?_

_Do I become his prey?_

_Do I have any choice?_

_He kills without a thought,_

_He murders all that's good,_

_I know I can't refuse..._

_And yet, I wish I could._

_Oh God, if I agree,_

_What horrors wait for me?_

_In this, the Phantom's opera!"_

He then sang back reassurance.

_"Casey, Casey_

_Don't think that I don't care_

_But every hope, and every prayer_

_rests on you now._

_And you said yourself,_

_He was nothing but a man..._

_Yet while he lives,_

_He will haunt us 'til we're dead."_

I was terrified.

**_The Phantom's P.O.V._**

I was preparing for Don Juan. I decided to kill replace Alejandro Piangi, to sing with Casey. And if I wore my white mask, I would be too easily recognized, so I chose to steal a black mask.

I removed my white mask, and looked at my face in a mirror. I was sickened by my own deformities. But, I sang to myself.

_"Seal my fate tonight,_

_I hate to have to cut the fun short._

_But the joke's wearing thin._

_Let the audience in,_

_Let my opera begin!"_

I then went up to the chandelier chains, and loosened them, for my grand finale.

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

"You will be all right. We will win." Bridge said as she prepared me.

She gave me a dress with a golden sparkling skirt, black tight waist, and white upper body and thin straps for sleeves. She put a red flower in my hair.

"You look beautiful. Don't be frightened. We'll win."

She smiled then went and danced onstage while Heather and other people sang.

Then, I had to go sing onstage.

**_The Phantom's P.O.V._**

I killed Alejandro and tied him up and hid him backstage.

Then, I went onstage and sang to Casey, to know that I was there.

_"You have come here,_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge._

_In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent..._

_Silent._

_I have brought you,_

_That our passions may fuse and merge._

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses,_

_Completely succumbed to me._

_Now you are here with me._

_No second thoughts._

_You've decided._

_Decided."_

I then started the duet.

_"Past the point of no return, no backward glances._

_The games we played 'til now are at an end._

_Past all thought of 'If' or 'When', no use resisting._

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend!_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold,_

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return…"_

She then sang back to me.

_"You have brought me, to that moment where words run dry."_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence._

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why._

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining,_

_Defenseless and silent, and now I am here with you._

_No second thoughts, I've decided, decided._

_Past the point of no return, no going back now._

_Our passion play has now at last begun._

_Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question_

_How long should we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last consume us?"_

Then, we sang together.

_"Past the point of no return, the final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return."_

I had wrapped my arms around her from behind as I sang more to her.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude._

_Say you'll want me with you here, beside you._

_Anywhere you go let me go too, Casey, that's all I ask of-"_

I was not able to finish, for she pulled my mask off of my face.

She did not scream or look away, but she smiled and looked at me.

But for the audience, they screamed and ran away, while the police ran towards us.

But, I grabbed her, slashed the ropes for the chandelier, and we fell through the floor, to my lair.

**_Cody's P.O.V._**

I couldn't believe it!? After we were prepared, he still conquered!

The audience ran as the grand chandelier fell and set the Wawanakwa Opera Populaire on fire.

I saw Heather running beside me backstage, but she stopped when she saw a dead body.

It was Alejandro.

She screamed and cried, "OH MAH NO! Alejandro my love! Mi amore!"

I found Madame O'Halloran and said, "Where did he stake her?"  
She then replied, "Come with me monsieur! I will take you to him! But remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

Bridge then said, "I'll come with you!"

Madame O'Halloran said, "NO, BRIDGE NO! You must stay here! Come with me monsieur."

We then descended to the unknown.

**_The Phantom's P.O.V._**

We got to my lair, and I made Casey put on the wedding dress I made her, when I heard her sing.

_"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?_

_Am I now to be paid, in your lust for flesh?"_

I sang back to her.

_"That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, _

_Has also denied me,_

_The joys of the flesh ... _

_This face - the infection which poisons our love ... _

_This face, _

_Which earned a mother's fear and loathing ... _

_A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing ... _

_Pity comes too late - turn around, _

_And face your fate!_

_An eternity of this,_

_Before your eyes!"_

She turned away and looked straight into my eyes and sang.

_"This haunted face,_

_Holds no horror for me now._

_It's in your soul._

_That the true distortion lies."_

I then heard something. I knew what it was: Cody.

I turned to Casey and said, "Wait! I think my dear. We have a guest! Monsieur-"

"CODY!"

"This is indeed, an unparalleled delight. I had rather hoped, that you would come! But now, my wish comes true! You have surely made my night." I said wrapping my arm around Casey as she struggled to get away.

Then, Cody snarled, "Free her! Do what you will, only free her! Have you no pity?"

I turned to Casey and said, "Your lover makes a passionate plea."

"Please Cody, it's useless."

He then said, "I LOVE HER! Does that mean nothing!? I love her! SHOW SOME COMPASSION!"

That made me snap. I then screamed, "THE WORLD SHOWED NO COMPASSION TO ME!"

He ignored me and said, "CASEY! Casey, let me see her!"

I pulled a lever to let him in as I said, "Be my guest, _sir._"

I walked into the water to meet him as I sang.

_"Monsieur, I bid you welcome._

_Did you think that I would harm her?_

_Why should I make her pay,_

_For the sins which are YOURS!?"_

I threw a rope over Cody's head and walked him into the gate and tied him to it as I sang.

_"ORDER YOUR FINE HORSES NOW!_

_RAISE UP YOUR HANDS TO THE LEVEL OF YOUR EYES!_

_NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU NOW, except perhaps,_

_CASEY!"_

I got out of the water to face Casey and sang to her.

_"Start a new life with me!_

_Buy his freedom with your love!_

_Refuse me and you send your lover to his death!_

_This is the choice!_

_THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN!"_

She stood there, tears dripping from her eyes as she sang.

_"The tears I might have shed, for your dark fate,_

_Grow cold,_

_And turn to tears of,_

_HATE!"_

Cody then sang to her.

_"Oh Casey,_

_Forgive me please forgive me ... _

_I did it all for you, and all for nothing ..."_

Then Casey turned to me as I got back in the water to begin hanging him, painfully.

_"Farewell my fallen idol and false friend ... _

_We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered!"_

I sang back.

_"Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!"_

Cody then sang to both me and Casey.

_"Say you love him and my life is over!_

_For either way you choose,_

_He has to win!"_

Then, I sang as I started to hang him.

_"So, you do end your days with me,_

_Or do you send him to his grave!?"_

Even with a choking voice, Cody sang.

_"Why make her lie to you to save me?"_

Then, Casey and I sang together.

_"Past the point of no return._

_Angel of Music."_

Then, Casey said, "You deceived me. I gave you my mind, blindly."

I sighed and said, "You try my patience. Make your choice."

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

I thought my life was over, when I heard a voice in my head. I had not heard it in over ten years: It was my father.

_"Child, you must show your love, compassion, and pity for him. For his freedom. You must. He is still your angel…"_

I then had the courage to do what I needed.

I sang to him.

_"Pitiful creature of darkness,_

_What kind of life have you known?_

_God gave me courage to show you,_

_YOU ARE NOT ALONE!"_

I then did something he was not prepared for: I kissed him.

When we pulled away, he started crying as he said, "Go now. Take him and leave. Leave me alone. Forget all of this. Forget what you've seen. Swear to me never to tell! Of the secrets you know. Of the angel in hell!"

_**The Phantom's P.O.V.**_

She went and untied Cody as I yelled, "GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!"

I got out of the water and went to my private room, to think.

I was in there for maybe five minutes, when Casey came to say goodbye.

I smiled at her and gently sang to her.

_"Casey,_

_I love you."_

She then started crying and ran to me and hugged me. I had no idea what to do. I had never been hugged or been loved ever.

She pulled back and asked, "What's your real name? I want to know before I leave."

No one knows my real name, except Madame O'Halloran. But Casey was about to know.

"Noah. My name is Noah. My mother and father beat me until I ran away to live a circus, where a new manager started to abuse me, until I killed him, And Madame O'Halloran helped me escape to live in the opera house. And I met you. I fell in love with you." I explained.

She nodded and said, "Goodbye, Noah. I love you."

She left with Cody and I was sure I was never going to see her again. I left through a secret entrance before the police arrived.

I left and went elsewhere, but where I went to is a mystery for now.

**_The End. For now…_**


End file.
